


Mystical Awakening Online (Cellphone Novel)

by Vasyl_Park



Category: LitRPG - Fandom, VRMMORPG - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasyl_Park/pseuds/Vasyl_Park
Summary: The gaming format «R.E.M. D.I.V.E» Rapid Eye Movement, Digital interface with Virtual Environments, often called «Dream Gaming».The world's leading Game, Mystical Awakening Online or MAO.A limited, hidden special event.What could go wrong? The thought never crossed my mind. "Seek the future" the message said but who would have thought what I would be seeking is my own survival.The game turned deadly the moment we entered. We were trapped in a virtual world struggling to survive, with death threatening to take our very souls.But I will survive; I will escape this game of death.





	1. Prologue

It was called the technology that changed the world. The «Nervous System Synchronization», or «NervSy2nc», [Pronounced, Nerve Sync]. It fundamentally changed how society interacted with the digital world; information, data exchange, and the internet were altered with the release of the NervSy2nc. 

The «NervSy2nc», a device that allowed man to physically feel, and connect their minds to information network through the neuropathic systems. These systems connect each device to the synapses that connect neurons together, and then connect those pathways to the information Highway. 

This technology brought man into a new age of understanding, and technological advancement.

With the birth of the «NervSy2nc» Most physical mediums - cellphones, computers, and handheld devices - became obsolete. 

Medicine made leaps in bounds in both diagnosis, and treatment of a wide variety of diseases and illnesses.

Though the use of the «NervSy2nc», with enough money advanced Skills, and techniques could be learned in days, directly uploading the skills to the mind. Languages could be processed, and understood near instantaneously. Memories, and vast amounts of data could be stored, retrieved, or removed within minutes. 

Along with the development of the technology came «Quantum Super Computing» and the eventually development of «Virtual Intelligence», programs designed with near life like qualities.  
Through development of the «NervSy2nc» and «Quantum Super Computing», special «Virtual Intelligence Programs» called «Per.S.O.N.A», or «PERsonal System Operating Neuropathic Anima/Animus» were created with the intent to assist in information flow and management.

Each «Persona» could be told to restrict, and block incoming harmful junk data, while accessing and sorting potentially helpful data. Each «VI» was designed with a multitude of forms, personalities, and voice data.  
In this new digital age of information and data exchange, a new use for this technology emerged, changing the face of gaming forever; the «R.E.M.D.» or «Rapid Eye Movement, Dive System» - often referred to as «Dream Gaming» - came to be. R.E.M. Diving allowed players to place their mind in a virtual body, while their physical body slept, placing oneself in an artificial, vivid, and lucid dream.  
This technology allowed games to reach new heights by directly placing the player into the game, with little to no side side effect. The Development of this technology- «NervSy2nc» and «Dream Gaming» all stemmed from, Rin Maurus.

Rin Maurus in turn continued to take his technology to new heights. He created a single game that linked all genres and styles, while doing what was before an impossibility, linking the entire world through this game and many others. 

He created quantum network servers to link all servers of the world together seamlessly. This created a new virtual world that was much larger than our own, that was traversable from one sever to another without a break in connection. 

Millions upon millions of players worldwide have joined this game, leading to a membership count of over two billion.

In this fictional world anything was possible; Fantasy, Science Fiction, Horror and Social platforms. All became possible; in this world you could do anything or be anyone you wanted.

This is the world built by the genius, Rin Maurus.


	2. Congratulations Player

Today is the beginning of the exclusive event. It started from a rumor. 

New character classes. The fairy classes. One for each of the four races; Akamin, Fangoul, Avinirra and Necrofewnic.  
How could I have not been excited. 

It had been two years since the developers released an event this big, and I Emmeric Khristiyan was going to be part of it.  
Getting all the items was a pain. 

The company «Devasura» released all the prerequisite events over the span of a year without saying a word about it. 

They gave no information or hints about the event, what-so-ever.

[The Core of a Wisp, the Light of a Sprite, the Bone of a Pixie and the Heart of a Fairy]. Unusual event items, but it sounded about right for this type of event.

I wasn't even sure if I gathered everything. Then two months later I received an email from the creator himself.

"Congratulations player, seeker of the lost. Your curiosity shall be rewarded. Seek the past to know the present which shall lead you to the knowledge of the future. Are you prepared for what will come? Will the fairies reward you or curse you." -Rin Maurus


	3. Forest of Death

This forest is no place for the weak. 

[A-tier], yellow bar monsters roam the forest. 

They can kill a player and destroy their armor, weapons, accessories and earnings, without the chance of recovery.

Most people come to the forest for three reasons. 

One, finding rare equipment.   
Two, collect materials to forge or improve equipment.  
Lastly three, collect large sums of money in a short time. 

Most, if not all leave with little to nothing to show for their work.

Without a doubt the one thing about these woods that everyone agrees on, this dungeon is insanely difficult.

Even some of the best players give up within hours having lost more than they earned.

Before heading to the location I prepared my weapons armor and skills for this area. 

High defense armor, status effect inflicting specials and weapons, powerful skills to maximize my stats. Powerful healing and restoration potions.

I prepared for a whole week in advance. 

None of it mattered, I died over and over, again and again for a whole week straight. I spent all I had trying to find the gate.

I had nearly given up hope, till I noticed something.


	4. Forest of Death

This forest is no place for the weak. 

[A-tier], yellow bar monsters roam the forest. 

They can kill a player and destroy their armor, weapons, accessories and earnings, without the chance of recovery.

Most people come to the forest for three reasons. 

One, finding rare equipment.   
Two, collect materials to forge or improve equipment.  
Lastly three, collect large sums of money in a short time. 

Most, if not all leave with little to nothing to show for their work.

Without a doubt the one thing about these woods that everyone agrees on, this dungeon is insanely difficult.

Even some of the best players give up within hours having lost more than they earned.

Before heading to the location I prepared my weapons armor and skills for this area. 

High defense armor, status effect inflicting specials and weapons, powerful skills to maximize my stats. Powerful healing and restoration potions.

I prepared for a whole week in advance. 

None of it mattered, I died over and over, again and again for a whole week straight. I spent all I had trying to find the gate.

I had nearly given up hope, till I noticed something.


	5. Lore

I saw it several times while traversing the forest. A giant tree like any ordinary tree. Save for its roots which oddly enough through the corner of my eye resembled a man.

As I looked at it head on i saw nothing but the trunk of a tree. 

I was curious. I approached the tree, it was there at the base of the trunk I noticed the four indents. Barely visible, surrounded by roots. Three in the shape of a triangle with one more directly above.

This was it. I placed an item in each hole. Then, Nothing. No movement no sound, no light. Nothing happened.

Maybe I got the order wrong. I rearranged them as many times as i could till I ran out of ideas. I sat in the forest, looking at the items hoping something would click.

It was then that i looked at their lore «Flavor Text» the short detailed explanation of every item in the game that built on the lore within game.


	6. Puzzle

I read each of the descriptions of the event items and as if the light had shone upon me, I understood the puzzle.

[The bone of a mischievous creature that troubles man. The bone of this pixie tells a tale. Open the. - Bone of a Pixie].

[The essence of a creature who gave hope to man, this shining spark of a sprite is the right hand of mortals. Door to the. - Light of a Sprite].

[The center of a creature that envies man. Jealousy can to turn hate, Hate poisons the world. The wisps themselves turn emotions into monsters. Home of. - Core of a Wisp].

[The heart of a legendary creature. Is it true, did the fairies help the Akamin and teach the Avinirra. One can never know the heart of another. The mythical fairy sits high in the hearts of mortals. The fairies. - Heart of a Fairy].

Sure of myself i placed each item in its proper place.  
Pixie lower left.  
Sprite lower right.  
Wisp middle center.  
And fairy highest point.

I called out the words to open the gate.

"Open the door to the home of the fairies"

The ground below me began to shake.


	7. World of the Fairies

The ground below me shook. The tree that stood before me shot up. It grew in size till it towered over the forest. 

Before me a pathway opened in roots of the tree. A dark winding pathway lead down below. I used the spell «Foxfire» to light the path.

I walked the winding stairs. Below the tree was a lake of crystal clear water. I leaned over the edge looking down to the bottom of the lake.

On the surface of the water I could see my reflection, broad shoulders. Clean shaven face, oval face, long wide nose, light brown skin, dark green eyes, silver shoulder length hair parted down the middle that clung to my face.

All in all my «Avatar» appeared a little above average as far as looks go. It wasn't unfamiliar as it was similar to my own face.

Looking into the depths of the waters, a brilliant light shone from within the lake. The waters of the lake began to swirl into a raging whirlpool.

From within i felt something like a hand pull me in, dragging me into twisting waters.

I fell unconscious.


	8. Beauty

awoke shore of a ancient lake. The lake appeared as if it was from some ancient tale long since faded from the memory of the world. 

Awakening from my delirium, I looked up to see a beauty before my eyes. Light brown eyes. Long black curly hair. Cute round face. Slender nose.

According to the game's coding; gender, body type, facial features, skin color, and voice remained intact. All other features could be changed according to the player's wishes. 

I looked up at her. She smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.


	9. Waking

I sat up, turning to face this beauty in front of me. She looked about my age, late teens to early twenties.

"What happened?" I asked.

The woman explained to me that I had fallen unconscious after appeared through the portal. 

She told me that she pulled me out of the lake, and let me rest on her lap till I awoke. She said I had, been asleep for about ten minutes.

I immediately felt self-conscious. I had never before been so close to someone. I was always alone. It didnt matter if it was the real world or a virtual one I was always by myself. 

I had never been so close to anyone. 

This feels nice.

"Did the event start yet?"

"It starts in twenty minutes, we should go."

She started to walk off. 

I wanted to know who she was. I grabbed her arm and asked for her player info. Bringing up her menu she presented her player information for me to see.


End file.
